The Best Summer
by jaidenrutz
Summary: A terrible summer can become amazing, according to Lucy and Natsu that is. NALU, GALE/GAJEVY, STINGYU
1. P A R T 1

I choked on my food. "WE'RE WHAT!?"

Dad sighed. "Lucy, I said we're-"

"I heard what you said! You know I don't want to!"

I lied on my bed, face in my pillow, screaming. After repeating the word 'no' like I was rehearsing for a musical, I wiped my eyes.

_Is this a dream? _I thought. So I did what any person would do if they thought they were dreaming. I pinched myself. Okay, that is _not _what I did. You see, I _wanted _to do that, but my anger got to me, so it resulted in me punching my knee.

_It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. _I repeated in my mind.

"IT HURTS!" I yelled a little too loud. I found that out later when my dad came in with a knife, yelling something about how he wasn't going to let me die.

I threw my suitcase in the trunk and hopped in the back seat. I wrapped a blanket around myself and leaned against the car door. It probably looked like I spaced out while staring at the window, but I was trying not to cry.

"Lu, stop."

"I'm not doing anything."

I didn't turn around, but I knew my brother just rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you're so upset. I mean, we're just going to meet mom and dad's friends. Sure, it'll be boring, but that's all."

"You know I'm very anti-social, Sting."

He sighed like he always does. I always win the arguments. Try me!

Actually, please don't. I'm not competitive.

Mom got out of the car and hugged another woman, which I'm guessing is her friend, not that I care. Dad 'bro hugs' a man, which I'm also guessing is their friend. Maybe the husband of the woman?

A young and petite girl comes out. Well, she's not super young. She's my age and has curly, light blue hair with a band wrapped in it.

I slowly exit the car, like I'm waiting for something to happen. In reality, I just want out of this damn summer cabin.

"Welcome! Make yourselves at home!" The woman said. _Yeah, right. How can I make a place feel like home when my own home doesn't feel right? _

"Lucy! It's really nice to meet you!" The young-ish girl I saw earlier cheered. _I am now going to call her 'petite girl'. _

"Er- yeah, I guess. You too." If you couldn't tell by now, I'm not good at anything social. She was in a beautiful dress that brought out her curves. _She's cute._

I kind of just awkwardly look away until she speaks again. "Sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Levy."

_Levy. Levy. Levy. _

"Pretty name. It suits you." Petite Girl smiles and mumbles something inaudible.

"I'll show you my room! We're gonna be sharing it." She gives me a smile. It was a real smile, something I wish I had in this dumb cabin. I want to go home to my friends and have that smile instead.

She led me to her room. It was a good-sized room with a mattress on the floor for me and a bed for her. She had a ton of books, which caught my attention.

"You like to read?" I asked, still staring at the hundreds of books piled on her shelves. _Might as well practice small talk, right?_

"Yes! It's my favorite thing to do besides spending time with my friends and family." Petite Girl walks to her shelves and pulls out a book. "This is one of my favorites."

I glance over her shoulder and at the title. "Daybreak. One of my favorites, too." She turned around and smiled.

"You're a reader?"

"I write a little too,"

"Cool!"

"Mornin, Lu." Sting greeted. I walk into the kitchen and grab a cup, then set it on the island next to his.

"Do ya know what we're doing today?" I asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Gonna go hang out at the beach with Levy and her boyfriend."

I groaned. _Boyfriend? She seems so perfect._

"I want you guys to meet Gajeel, my boyfriend." Petite Girl said. Her boyfriend was way taller than her. Maybe 2 and a half heads taller. He had a metallic style if that makes sense?

"Gihi, Shrimp is so formal." _Was that his laugh? Gihi? Shrimp? _

I decide he's referring to Petite Girl as 'Shrimp'. It fits her.

We're now at the beach. Petite Girl is wearing a pretty white and orange bikini, Gajeel has on black trunks with a metal design at the seams. _Is that real metal? _I'm wearing a red halter top bikini and Sting is wearing maroon trunks with black strings.

The weather is making my mood better. I love warm weather and warm things in general.

"Let's swim!" Sting yells. Sting and Gajeel have proven to get along a little too well, in my opinion.

The three kids run and play while I sit on the sand and let the water rush to my ankles. I watch Gajeel and Petite Girl run around and laugh. Even though they are opposites, they are perfect. _I want something like that. _I frequently compare myself to others like it's second nature. It's normal for me to put myself down. Petite Girl jumped on Gajeels back while Sting tried to knock them down.

_Perfect._

"Lu! You coming into the water? It's fun!" Petite Girl yelled. _Lu? That's what Sting calls me. _"I hope it's okay if I call you that."

"Yeah, it's fine. Um... I'll join you I suppose-"

"Great!" They all said as they grabbed onto me and rushed me into the water.

"KYAAA! What do you think you're doing!?" I screamed, gaining attention. Our little group laughed. "This is war!"

We played all sorts of games, from beach volleyball to chicken fight.

And guess what?

I had fun.

_Perfect. _

"Gah! Thanks to your antics, I'm soaked!" I said, punching Sting's arm.

"Owww!"

Gajeel and… _Levy_ laughed.

We got changed and sat out in their front yard. It was so peaceful. I watched the stars and counted the constellations. _I could sleep like this_.

"Yo, Lev! Metal-brain!"

_Who just interrupted my peace?_

"Natsu! Good to see you!" Levy grinned.

"Salamander! Where've you been?"

Sting and I had confused looks on our faces. _Who is he? _I got a good look at his face when he looked right into my eyes.

Pink hair, fit body, piercing eyes. _Sadness in his eyes. _I flushed. I realized I've was staring too long, but I couldn't stop. _Why can't I stop?_

I got up and headed over to him, our eyes still keeping contact.

_Stop._

I gave him a true smile and tilted my head a little. "Hi, I'm Lucy. I'm here visiting with my brother, Sting."

_Stop!_

He looked so happy. So sad at first and then it was like he was relieved. "Natsu," He simply stated. He is the shortest boy out of all of them. His lips are where the middle of my forehead is.

"Wow, Lu. I see how it is." Levy joked, making a motion as if her heart had been damaged. "You weren't so nice to me!"

"Ah, sorry bout that. Not the most social I guess."

"Then that must mean you are interested in short stuff over there." Gajeel teased. Natsu and I both turned crimson red.

"Wh-Wha?" I stuttered.

"Chill, Lucy hasn't ever had a boyfriend and she won't get one anytime soon." Sting laughed and everyone else did too. Everyone but two people. Natsu and me.

Natsu and me.

_Natsu and me._

_..._

_I kinda like the sound of that._


	2. P A R T 2

**Chapter 2**

That night I went to sleep with a slightly peaceful state of mind. I still had questions racing through my head, but since I was tired, I passed out once I hit my pillow. _Who's Natsu? How long have they known him? Are they close? Is he mean? Nice?_

"Lucy, are you alright? You haven't touched your coffee in a while." I turned my head and noticed Levy staring at me like I'd grown three heads.

"Yeah, i'm good. Sorry." I apologized.

"She's going coo-coo." Gajeel chuckled, which earned him a punch from Levy. I smiled and looked at the clouds in the sky while we sat and drank our coffee on the patio. Gajeel kissed Levy's cheek.

Though I've grown to like this bunch, it doesn't mean I don't have my stereotypes. They're perfect and it's hard not to notice their strong bond.

Sting just sat there on his phone and scrolled through Instagram. I rolled my eyes and picked up my coffee cup. I walked up to the door and almost pulled the handle when I heard a voice.

"Hey guys!"

I turned around and saw him. Natsu.

"Hey fireball. What's up?" Gajeel asked with a smirk on his face. Levy smiled and waved.

I shook my head and walked in the house. _Nope. _

I put my cup in the dishwasher after rinsing it and sighed. I went to Levy's room to change for the day. While putting on my jewelry, I heard a knock.

"Yes?"

"Lu, we're gonna go hang out with Natsu! You should really come!" It's Levy. _Should I go?_ _No. I won't go._

"Let me finish changing and I'll be out and come with you guys!" I replied. _Damn it._

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted. He was wearing black jeans with a grey t-shirt and adidas.

"Hi," I blankly stated. I was wearing a tight, white, off the shoulder top, with a light pink skirt, tan booties and a long rose gold necklace. I turned to Gajeel and asked, "What are we gonna do?"

"Shopping at the mall." _Oh no. I don't like the mall, but I do need a few new things. Whatever._

"Alright. Let's get going." I said. I wonder what kind of things Natsu likes? What about Levy and Gajeel? Do they even have a size small enough for Levy in the adult section? Or does she have to go to the junior section? Doesn't matter to me either way. I want this dumb summer trip to be over with. Two weeks. That's all. Two weeks and maybe these weird questions will leave my head. I sure hope so.

(Sorry! It's going to be present tense from now on!)

We enter Gajeels car, since it has the most room. It's a G-wagon, what a surprise. Rich people. It takes a lot of effort to not facepalm right now. Of course Gajeel and Levy are in the front, leaving me, Natsu, and Sting in the back. Sting sits by Natsu so he's in the middle, thank you Sting!

"Yosh! This is gonna be fun!" Natsu yells while pumping a fist into the air. I almost giggle at the silliness, but I stop myself and remind myself: Two more weeks. Natsu looks like he has silky, smooth hair. The salmon color is interesting. The car ride has been silent, and I want to bring up some chatter, I hate silence.

"Natsu, why is your hair a salmon color? Is it natural?" I ask as genuinely as possible. His face immediately brightens up when he looks at me. He turns to Gajeel and points.

"You hear that, Gajeel!? She said my hair was salmon not pink!" He cheers. Gajeel mutters something like 'shut up'. Is this a joke? Natsu turns to me. "Sorry, everyone calls my hair pink and I got a little excited. Anyway, yes, it's natural. It's from my parents. Dad's hair was light red and mom's was brown, guess I just got light red then?" Natsu explains. Why is he using past tense? What happened to his parents?

"Light red is pink," Gajeel snorts. Natsu glares daggers and turns to me again.

"Why's your hair blonde then?" He asks. What a dumb question, though it's amusing.

"Weird question, but my mom and dad's hair is. Just like Sting." I glance at Sting and he is just looking at us strangely, probably because he's literally in the middle of our conversation.

Natsu reaches up and feels Sting's hair. "Um, what're you doin'?" Sting asks. Natsu reaches over to my side, ignoring my brothers question. He feels my hair. Woah, personal bubble popped! Levy reaches back and slaps his hand. "Natsu! Don't touch a ladies hair."

"Sorry, habit." He gives me a cheeky boyish grin. His dimples come out when he does that and it's literally the cutest thing ever. Hope he can't read thoughts. Awkward!

We arrive at the mall and we are now walking inside.

"I'm so excited! I love shopping!" Levy squeals. "What about you Lucy, Sting?"

"It's nice." Sting replies.

"It's okay, too many people where I live." I answer. It was true, I enjoy shopping to an extent. Sometimes I feel like people are judging what I'm looking at. Natsu gives me somewhat of a sympathetic look. Am I really that pathetic? That I need sympathy because of some anxiety?

Gajeel speaks, "Let's go to the arcade room, I wanna play video games." Everyone agrees, even me. I actually love video games, they are kind of like an escape and they inspire me when I can't think of any ideas for my stories, when I'm out of books.

We enter and they immediately find a four player game.

"Natsu, Gajeel, come play this!" Sting shouts.

"But we only have three people," Natsu states.

"We can work with that." Gajeel says.

Natsu turns and looks at me. He makes a motion for me to come over to them. "Lucy can play with us! You like video games, yes?"

"Oh yeah she does! She loves them. She has tons of games though she still steals many of mine." Sting laughs. Did he really just expose me?

"Good! Cmon' play with us!" Gajeel smiles. I think about it.

"Pleaseeee?" Natsu begs. I can't say no to him. What the hell?

"O-okay.." I stutter.

We start playing and it's really fun. We are playing Super Smash Bros. I KO Natsu pretty quickly.

"Luuucy! How could you?" He whines, spamming the controller.

"Sucks to suck, Natsu." I snort. He looks at me like I just shattered his heart. Sorry not sorry. Gotta win. I knock Gajeel and Sting off the platform and win.

"I need more lives! Go to the settings!" Sting pleads. Suckers.

Levy leads us to a clothing store and heads to the jewelry section. "Look!" She says, pointing to a necklace. It has an open book dangling on it. Gajeel walks over to Natsu and whispers something inaudible. Natsu simply nods and grabs Sting and I's hands. He leads us to a different store and thankfully, there are chairs. I take a seat with Sting as he asks,

"Why did you drag us off?"

"Cause, Metalhead wants to be alone with Lev." I think it's funny how he comes up with cute names for his friends, though Metalhead might not be the most pleasant. I also like how he respects his friends and he can easily joke with them. What's it like to have friends outside of your family?

"Awww," I coo. "They belong together, for sure."

"Yeah, they've been together for three years. They are complete opposites but they are perfect." Natsu simply comments. He thinks they're perfect, too?

"I'm heading to the bathroom, be back." Sting says as he heads out of the store.

Natsu takes his seat and I immediately feel nervous, until he asks a question,

"What's your life like?" He seems genuinely interested.

"Well.. we're somewhat wealthy. It's okay, I guess. Kinda lonely." He looks at me confused. "I don't have any friends and my family usually are away at work or with friends."

His look immediately saddens. "Luce," He starts. Hey, did he just give me a cute nickname? "You're really good at hiding it but.." He pulls me into a hug. My eyes widen with confusion and fear. "You're really really lonely and you look like you need a hug."

I slowly wrap my arms around him and hide my nose in his shoulder. "How did you know?"

…

"I'm lonely and need a hug, too."


	3. P A R T 3

Natsu and I hear footsteps coming our way and we quickly pull away, him standing back where he was. Sting walks in and sits where he was, pulling out his phone and texting Gajeel. Natsu and I look at each other and try not to laugh while Sting glances up at us with a confused look.

We end up regrouping with Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel bought Levy that necklace she was so interested in. We are now in a random store that has all sorts of things. I look at a ring that has beautiful diamonds on it, forming an infinity sign. I carefully set the ring back where it was.

We go to the center of the mall, where there are animatronic animals you can ride around like cars. Levy and Sting decide they want to do that.

"Wait! I don't have my motion sickness patches." Sting comments.

"You have to have those, too? Well, I don't have mine either.." Natsu frowns.

"Um.. I brought some for Sting, but you can..um.. u-use them too, Natsu." I speak up. Both of their heads turn to me and brighten. Sting comes up and hugs me while saying thank you. I look at Natsu, he is giving me a wide smile, making me blush. Sting backs off and picks out an animal. He picks a tiger, kind of fitting. Levy picks a fox, cute. Gajeel picks a lion, not surprising. Then, I see Natsu pick one.

"You like dragons?" I ask. I don't want it to be so strange between us just because of that hug. And what does he mean he's lonely? Doesn't he live here, Levy and Gajeel keeping him company?

"Yeah! My dad use to always pretend to be a dragon. He and mom would always dress me up as a red dragon each Halloween." He replies.

"That's what my parents did, but I was a princess. It was when we were millionaires and my house was kinda like a castle, so I'd dress up. I stopped when I felt too old for it, though. Why'd you stop?"

"Oh..well-"

"Lucy! Pick your animal and do it fast!" Gajeel shouts. I quickly picked a corgi dog, since I've always wanted one.

We ride around the mall on these animals and I could see people giving us weird looks, these were for children afterall.

Natsu decided he wanted to spend the night, since we were having so much fun. Gajeel wanted to also, so all the boys stayed in the living room on the couches. It's around midnight, everyone is asleep by now, that's what I thought at least. I head out to the back porch for some air, when I see Natsu. I lean against the door frame.

"Hey," I say. He turns around to look at me.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" He sits down on a couch.

"Just needed some fresh air. Can I sit?" I ask. I honestly hope he says yes, I could use someone to talk to.

"Sure,"

I take a seat next to the pinkette. I can feel his warmth coming off of him, it's nice.

"You okay?" He asks softly.

I look at his tanned face, he's really adorable. "Yeah. W-what about you?"

"It's been nice, hanging out with you. I don't wanna go."

"Yeah, it's been nice hanging out with you too. What do you mean you don't wanna go? Go where?" I ask.

He turns his attention from the yard to me. "I have to go to my brother's house. We go to school together."

"That's what you meant by being lonely? You don't like going there?"

"Yeah. I don't like it at all. That's why I come here every summer. But, it sucks. I'm basically the third wheel with Gajeel and Lev. It feels nice to not be left out."

I immediately feel bad. I'm only staying here for two weeks, not three months, like he is. Natsu starts fidgeting with his hands.

"Natsu," We make eye contact. "You're a great person. Even though I've only known you for a couple days, I can see that. They're just caught up in romance. But you can talk to me, y'know?" He smiles and looks back at the yard,

"You say all the right things," I blush at his statement, my stomach feels like it flipped upside down.

"Why don't you go to school here?" I ask.

"Because… my brother wants company."

"Then he can come down here! I'm almost out of highschool, I could totally move down here." I smile and he turns his head to me again.

"You wanna live here?"

"I mean.. If you and the others are here. It'd be fun to have friends."

That night I thought about what happened to Natsu. His parents, did they divorce? Maybe they abandoned him and his brother? Who's his brother anyway? There are so many mysteries about him, yet I still trust him. Strange.

I lay in bed aka a mattress on the floor and stare at the wall.

"Lu? You've been laying there for 20 minutes, I know you're awake."

"Just thinking bout Nat- er- something.." Dammit! I totally almost said Natsu!

"You were thinking about Natsu~" she teases. I turn around in my bed and finally sit up.

"Not like that, Levy! I mean.." I think about it for a couple seconds. Would it really be bad if I thought of him that way? "His life, family, like.. what happened? He looks so sad.."

"He doesn't look sad. He's always so upbeat and cheerful." This immediately pisses me off. Even if they are caught up in romance, it doesn't mean they can neglect Natsu.

"He is sad, Levy! If you and Gajeel weren't so caught up in your perfect lives then you would realize that! He's lonely!" I shout.

Levy's smile turns into a frown. "How would you know? I've known him for years, you've only known him for a couple days and you think you know more than me? And it's not like my life is perfect!"

"Well- apparently I _do _know more than you! He-he told me that he feels like a third wheel! He said it's nice to not feel left out now that Sting and I are here! _Please_ Levy! He's my first friend! I care about him so much, I wish you would care about him as much as me! And I'm sorry.. I'm jealous. It's like you have a perfect life, perfect boyfriend, perfect parents." I think I'm crying now, though I can't tell through my stress.

"Lu, I dont! I'm sorry- maybe I could talk to Natsu."

I hear the knob turn on the door. Please don't be Natsu.. but it's not. It's Sting.

"The hell is going on!? I hear you two yelling your kidneys out!"

"Lungs, Sting. You mean lungs."

"Shut up. Anyway, explain."

"We were just having an argument. We're over it now." Levy explains. I quickly nod. Sting eyes us.

"Its 10:13, get up. We're going out for breakfast with the gang." He says.

"Saying 'the gang's doesn't make you cool."

"Shut up, Lucy!" He yells as he shuts the door. Levy and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Levy. It's not my place to tell you what to do.. and it also was not my place to tell you how Natsu felt. Remind me to apologize if he brings it up." I apologize.

"I feel the same. I'm sorry. I should treat Natsu better." She gives me a small smile.

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the late update!**


	4. P A R T 4

"That was good." Sting says, finishing off his coffee. I nod.

"Yeah, it really was. I can pay, you guys have done so much for us." Everyone turns their attention to me.

"No, no, I will." Levy says.

"No, me."

"Nooo!"

"Let's split the bill." Gajeel says. We look at him and nod.

Breakfast was pretty good. Though I couldn't stop looking at a certain boy that sat right across from me. Natsu Dragneel always had to catch my attention. Levy was definitely including him more and I think Gajeel caught on.

Somehow, we got on the topic of dating, not my favorite.

"So, Sting. You gonna tell them about Yukino?" I tease. Everyone looked shocked and turned their heads to Sting like a dog when they hear a noise.

"Tell us!" Levy said.

So, he explained it. His girlfriend of 2 years, Yukino. A sweet, kind, amazing girl. One of my only friends. The conversation followed with a few coo's and aww's. But then the conversation turned to me.

"Like Sting mentioned before, I've never had a boyfriend. I just haven't fallen for anyone.." I said _Change the subject. Change the subject. _

Natsu must've noticed how uncomfortable I was, "Anyway," and we continued.

Back to the present,

I am now swinging in a nearby park. _Ding. _I look at my phone:

_Text from Natsu - Slide to read._

I forgot I have his number. I open my phone and read his text.

_Where are you? We're worried. Come home :( I wanna see you!_

I smile at the message. He is so adorable. I text back.

_Park. Come find me._

I hear footsteps."Luce," Natsu. "You know that's a boring way to swing."

"What do you mean? Pretty sure this is how you swing." I reply with a grin.

"No, you gotta go higher!" He giggles, running behind my swing and grabbing it.

"AAHH! N-Natsu!" I squeal. "You scared me!" He runs under my swing and gives me an underdog.

He hops on the swing next to me and starts swinging. "Why'd you come out here?"

"Homesick.." He stays quiet after that. Our swings are side by side and I offer my hand.

"Hold my hand," He looks at me in confusion, but does it anyway.

"Y'know when people swing side by side like this it means you're soulmates," He says. I blush.

"That wouldn't be that bad," We both smile at each other. I look in his onyx eyes and I feel him peer into my brown ones.

"Let's play notice and ask." I say.

"What's that?"

"A game I made up. We take turns telling each other things we notice and then ask a question. I'll go first." He nods as I continue, us still holding hands. "I've noticed that you're very.. nice.. are you always so nice?"

He hums. "For the most part. I try to always be respectful." He looks me up and down. "I've noticed that I think.." He stops himself from saying anything else and lets go of my hand, stopping his swing from moving in the process. "We should head back. It's pitch black and they're probably worried." Realization kicks in. I've been so occupied on Natsu that I didn't realize it's dark out.

And I'm scared of the dark.

I jump off my swing and rush to Natsu's side. "U-um.. y-yeah.." He gives me a sideways glance.

"What's wrong?"

"U-um.. I-I-" Something moves in a bush and I jump, squeezing my eyes shut.

_Mmm.. warm.. warm?_

Natsu's arms are around me. "Get on my back," he calmly says as he pulls away and bends down. I hop on and wrap my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face into his warm neck.

"Th-Thank you." I say, which obviously startles him, given the fact that my mouth is right next to his ear. "S-sorry," I say and giggle.

I see him smile. Such a sweet smile. "I think.. I think I really like you.." I say, drifting off into sleep.

_Yeah, I really, really like you._

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school :O! This is also kinda short, I didn't know where to end it. I appreciate all your amazing reviews! Toodles.**


	5. Author Note! (Please read all)

**Hey! A huge sorry to everyone enjoying this story. Yes, i'm continuing it. I'm currently writing chapter 5 for you guys and i apologize for being absent for so long. I got very sick and am still working on makeup work. (That i have to finish before christmas break TwT) so i will try my best to keep you updated! If you have any fun date or hangout ideas for Natsu and Lucy or just the whole gang please let me know! (via comments or PMs) **

**Also, im planning on doing a My Hero Academia story or maybe a crossover of mha and fairy tail. You should know im a sucker for romance fics (thats all i write) so if i do any related to mha the ships would either be: Kiribaku, Kamijirou, TodoMomo, Izuocha, Tododeku (this one wouldn't be a main ship for reasons), or Kacchako. So please let me know what ships you prefer if you're interested! Also, I will not do crossover ships (ex. Todoroki x Erza) for reasons. **

**Sorry again and I will update as soon as I get done writing chapter 5!**


	6. P A R T 5

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy this chapter!**

I wake up covered in warm and thick sheets.

_Ding_

I look at my phone, it's 10:00am. I groan and open the message someone sent.

_Natsu: you up?_

_Me: yeah._

_Natsu: meet me outside in 30?_

_Me: you got it. see you then _

I look at my phone for a few seconds. WAIT I JUST SENT A HEART!? He already saw it so that means I can't really delete it.

I force myself out of bed and change. I head out to the living room.

"There you are! Why'd you leave last night?" Levy asked, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards.

"I- uh.. just needed some space. I'm kinda homesick I guess.."

"And Natsu brought you home on his back, why?" Sting asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gah! I totally forgot!" My face turns dark red as I remember what I said the night before.

_I think.. I think I really like you.._

"Uhm.. he asked where I was and I told him.. and then we hung out at the park.. and I fell asleep on his back.."

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Salamander and Blondie~"

"Shut it, Gajeel!" I yell. I walk over to the coffee machine and pour myself a cup, adding some sugar and creamer. After I finish, I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Levy walks in as i'm doing it.

"Not gonna eat?"

"I dunno. Natsu wanted to meet outside in.." I look at the time. "Right now, so I better get going."

Levy smiles. "Have fun. If you wanna meet up later then let me know. And don't fall asleep in a park again." She giggled.

"Gotcha! Bye!" I say running out of the house. Right as I step outside, Natsu is waiting for me, with something in his hands.

"Hey, Luce! I gotcha flowers cause I'm that great of a guy." He smiles that innocent, loving smile that melts my heart.

"Waaah! They're so pretty!" I jog up and smell them. "You didn't have to do this, Natsu!"

He puts the flowers in my hand. "Of course I had to." _How can I pay him back? …. This might not work…_

I walk closer and give him a kiss on his cheek. I didn't think it'd be that warm..

He turns red. "A-ah- what was that f-for?"

"S-sorry! I kinda freak out in situations like this. I didn't know how to pay you back so I just kissed you-"

He covers my mouth with his hand and gives me a huge smile. "Chill, Luce."

"S-says the one who was red like a tomato a couple seconds ago!"

"Wha- you did _not!" _He sarcastically states.

"Oh yes I did!"

"Go on a date with me, Lucy."

…

_Did he just.._

"G-go on a date with y-y-you?" I stutter furiously.

He nods. "Yeah, I wasn't gonna ask you out on a date but I mean.. I really like you. And.. what you said last night-"

"Ah, last night.. yeah. I guess I just spoke my mind, eh? But.. Natsu. I would really enjoy going on a date." I spoke. _I'm surprised I didn't stutter. _I give him a big smile. But internally..

_OH MY GOD! DID HE ASK ME OUT- I NEVER THOUGHT THIS- LUCK IS ON MY SIDEEE ALL HAIL NATSU THE GOD!_

He offers his hand out to me, I grab it without a second thought. _I trust Natsu so much.. I've only known him for a little.. Please always be like this Natsu.. I think-_

"C'mon, Luce. I know I'm really cute and all but you don't gotta stare." He teases.

"SH-SHUT UUUP!" I whine, giving him a light punch on his arm.

He intertwines our fingers. _It feels so.. right._

We walk to the nearest ice cream shop and order, then we take a seat.

Anxiety rushes over. _What if it doesn't stay this way forever? If we end up dating, how will long distance work out? What if he loses feelings because we are far apart?_

Apparently he could see the nervousness on me. "Luce." I snap out of it, realizing I've just been playing with my fingers the whole time. I look up and give a sad smile, not fake though. I'm still happy to be in this situation.. I really like him.

He puts his warm hands over mine and pulls them up to his lips, shutting his eyes and giving them a long kiss. He keeps his eyes focused on my shaking hands. "Don't be so nervous,"

Realization hit me after his show of affection.

_Oh no, I'm-_

_I'm in love._


End file.
